Enforcer (DN3D)
The Enforcer is an enemy in Duke Nukem 3D. It is first encountered in the first level of Lunar Apocalypse, Spaceport, and does not appear at all in the episode L.A. Meltdown. Description Space's alternative to the Pig Cop, the Enforcer first appears in the space-based episode Lunar Apocalypse (and is absent from L.A. Meltdown; compare with the Pig Cop, which appears in the first episode but not the second). This dinosaur-like creature is fast on its feet, and is able to leap high into the air, meaning it can give the player quite the run around. It is equipped with a deadly chaingun, which is either worn over its right arm or, more likely, replaces it. Its spit is also very harmful to humans, making it a dangerous opponent. However, it will stop attacking on occasion to take a shit, a distraction which the player may use to their advantage. Appearance The Enforcer is a human-sized humanoid creature with pale brown skin. It is often described as reptilian, dinosaur-like, or it look like a Velociraptor. Its left hand has three large clawed fingers, and each foot has three large splayed toes (also clawed). It has a short tail. Its eyes are yellow, and it has a large snout and a big mouth filled with teeth. It is large and muscular. It wears a tight-fitting short-sleeved black outfit over its torso, and black leg guards around its thighs. There is a small single white spike on each of its shoulders. It has a gold ring through its nose. Its right forearm has either been replaced by, or is encased in, a large steel eight-barreled chaingun. The design is known as the "Prosthetic Hand-Held Minigun". Combat analysis The Enforcer is very agile, and faster than most other enemies of its size. It is able to leap high into the air, and often appears to the player from such a leap. As soon as it lands, it opens fire with its chaingun cannon, which naturally has a high rate of fire. It has the same health as a Pig Cop, but is considerable more dangerous due to its more formidable weapon. The Enforcer's chaingun cannon is actually weaker than Duke's chaingun cannon, in terms of damage dealt. Even so, it is still a dangerous opponent. It will sometimes spit at the player (an average of three gobs per volley); the green spit will run down the player's screen and distort it momentarily. This spit is also damaging. Sometimes it will stop attacking in order to shit, in which case it will crouch a little and appear to inspect its foe with suspicion or even curiosity while doing so. The Enforcer will usually drop a box of chaingun cannon ammo, and sometimes a chaingun cannon. Strangely, the weapon he drops doesn't looks like his own. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |} |} The Enforcer in other games Image:AssaultEnforcerDead-DNTM.gif|A dead Enforcer in Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown with a different dead sprite. Image:GhostEnforcer.gif|An unnamed variant in the Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown level Gates Motel. * Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown features a variant of the Enforcer, in addition to the original. The variant is identical to the Enforcer, except it is semi-transparent. ** While the programming has been modified to display it as semi-transparent, it may lose its transparency if its sprite is flipped horizontally. * In Duke: Nuclear Winter the Enforcer has antlers to fit the Christmas theme; aside from this slight change to the original sprite; it functions in the same way as the original. * In Duke Nukem Advance it makes another appearance but it should be noted that the Advance Version does not spit acid and only attacks with the chaingun so it's behavior is slightly different. Trivia Image:DukeNukem3D.jpg|The box art of Duke Nukem 3D features Duke standing atop an Enforcer. Image:DN3D-BoxBottom.jpg|A picture of the 3D model used to make the Enforcer's sprites. Image:Duke12.jpg|Early version with a different color scheme. Image:AssaultEnforcerBeta1.jpg|Early version with a flamethrower. Image:AssaultEnforcerConcept1.jpg|Concept art. Image:AssaultEnforcerConcept2.jpg|Concept art. Image:400px-DN3D_LizardTrooper.JPG|An enforcer, seen in the High Resolution Pack. * Some have postulated that it is related to the same group of aliens as the Assault Trooper, as they are all reptilian creatures of the same basic shape and size. * The Enforcer was originally intended to wield a flamethrower instead of a chaingun cannon (the flamethrower was also a weapon the player could use). The message "YOU'RE BURNING!" would be displayed if the player suffered the effects of being hit by a fireball. Category:DN3D Enemies Category:DDC enemies Category:DN64 Enemies Category:DNTM Enemies Category:DCLAB enemies